Harry Potter: Child of the Sun
by Itachihero
Summary: Thousands of years past the age of the Shinobi, the Gods have chosen another champion, gifting him the power of the mythical Copy Wheel Eyes, and choosing for him a Mother who is as Deadly as the Sun, join Harry on his journey of kicking ass and taking names!
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hey guys! This here marks my first ever fanfic! Trying to do a Harry Potter with some Naruto elements mixed in, critics are welcome! Help is appreciated, flamers will be laughed at :D**

_**Harry Potter: Child of the Sun**_

Magic, a word that makes many laugh, parlor tricks and illusionists work they say, no real meaning or impact, how wrong they are, millions of years when man first became man they had dreams and desires to rise above the stars, to be Powerful, through the commulation of these feelings and motives Magic was born, at first it was an internal power, giving rise to superhuman feats and Godlike abilities from elemental to even the creation of life, this eventually led to the anger of the Old ones, primeval lords of the universe and the pantheon of the Gods we all know. With this in mind they began to limit the powers of humanity making it a rarity to manipulate magic, giving it an essence and mind of it's own, eventually magic itself began to take its own motives, returning the powers of old to the humans creating some of the most powerful beings this world has ever known, men and women such as Merlin and Morgana to the founders of Hogwarts, they knew power others never thought possible, but it was still Nothing compared to ancient man's achievements names lost to history, Uchiha Madara, Hashirama Senju, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke to name a few. Thus the Gods decided to gift one being the power of the eyes of heaven, to remind all of wizardkind that even with all that power, there are those stronger still, this is the story of one Harry potter, Legacy of the Sharingan and the avatar of the Gods on Earth.

-Break-

9 year old Harry Potter knew his life sucked, ever since he could remember his relatives Beat and abused him calling him freak and starving him saying they would "Force the freakishness out of him", In doing so though he became a person who was calm and calculating, he had to be to survive, he learned which parts of his body to let get injured to allow himself quick recovery, he knew which places to hit to cause maximum pain and damage, and he knew not to speak out or answer anyone without thinking of the consequences, this Harry was a fighter, and a silent observer, but still kept his caring nature, from helping his schoolmates escape Dudely's gang, to helping his teachers with there assignments he knew how to get peoples trust and respect, let still he lacked a real home, a real purpose for existing. But he knew he had power, power that made the Dursleys fear him. His eyes were that power, He recalls awakening the divine eyes when he was 7.

-Flashback start!-

_7 year old harry was running, Dudley and his gang were chasing him once more after school which had become commonplace after he had started primary, Dudle had always joined his father harry's Uncle Vernon in beating and berating him for his freakishness and now he had his little gang of friends join him though only Anthony pucey and Dudley were the most common, as he ran his eyes began to sting and it seemed as if he could see how people could move, he could track them easily and decern where they would go and how, hell he could even copy it! He was so amazed that he stopped in place, allowing the gang to catch him and attack viciously beating him in park, even with this going on harry could still predict there moves, learning to dodge them and fight back tracking them and weaving through there punches, however even with this gift he didn't see Dudley come from behind hitting him in the back of the head with a brick, knocking him out where they kicked him for shits and giggles. A few hours later harry awoke to a splitting headache, slowly recalling what had happened and the thing with his eyes, after stumbling home receiving mocking laughs and jeers from his relatives and his one piece of toast and portion of dinner, which that night as pork roast harry retired to his little cupboard under the stairs, looking into the small mirror he had he tried recreating the feeling he had earlier slowly his eyes changed from there piercing emerald green to blood crimson with a weird circle like thing in each eye (which later he learned was called a tomae from the local library). Shocked at this he immediately stopped realizing this may be why his realatives called him a Freak and abused him for so many years, but then he realized this wasn't true as he had just unlocked this power, which meant they were still hiding something._

-Flashback end-

Harry looking at the same mirror all those years ago channeled the power to his eyes, watching them shift to crimson with Three tomaes, which he had gotten over the years whenever he had a fierce beating or felt he was in true danger, walking out he began to cook his relatives there breakfast like always, taking comfort in the solace it gave as they usually ignored him so that he wouldn't mess there precious meal up. As he was cooking he began toying with his other power, his control over fire, allowing the stove tops to reach the perfect temperature and not wearing any flame protection he cooked on the stove, making eggs, bacon, and some sausage which was his favorite, as he was cooking the flames would follow him, almost caressing him as he got close with his hand, this had always been that way which had led to his first real beating when he started cooking at age 4, he took comfort from the flames and allowed them to do this. After giving his family their food he turned off the stove tops, not noticing the flames darken in color to a black for a second before turning off, his Aunt Petunia who rarely left the house for anything other than neighborhood gatherings or shopping gave him his list of chores, which as always included everything.

From doing dishes to cleaning after his whale of a cousin and walrus of an uncle, to gardening and taking care of his aunts plants, the last he didn't really mind as well as the cooking, he liked being by nature and tending to life, it made him feel as if he was important to the plants and animals they fed, but also he had a secret companion he had met a year ago, a little garden snake he names Sylas, Little Sylas had known he was special he called him a "Speaker" and told him he would be respected by all snakes, he told him what he knew of magic and of the world hidden in plain sight, which wasn't all that much as he was a simple garden snake going on his instincts. Harry sprinting out to meet with his one friend didn't notice his uncle trailing slowly behind, Harry kneeling to a snake hole by some lily's spoke "_Sylas my friend are you there", "Yes my friend I am with you". _Slowly slithering out of his hole the green garden snake greated his friend asking about his morning and just general talk as harry tended to the flowers, suddenly there was a shadow over them as his Uncle, shovel in hand snarled at him, "So the little Freak has a friend. You don't deserve them you Brat!" raising the shovel he Beheaded poor Sylas before he could slither underground.

Harry himself was in shock, his one friend had just been killed before him. Feeling a rage build up he snarled at his uncle activating his eyes and clinging onto his head as they burned in they're sockets. Slowly to the horror of his uncle they eyes started to shift. The tomae merging into a shuriken shape slowly spinning at him, "YOU WILL SUFFER" Harry screamed focusing all of his power to his eyes and the right one started to bleed slowly, a word came to his mind almost as if it were whispered to him "_Tsukuyomi." _He hissed glaring into his uncles beady eyes, the world started to shift around them as harry receiving knowledge somehow began to understand his new technique. "this world is mine dear uncle. I am GOD here, now for killing my only friend I shall have you suffer the same, I shall destroy all that is dear to you here," Suddenly the form of Aunt Petunia came into existence, First Dearest aunty harry snarled giggling as he began to torture her in every way he could thing of, before killing here over and over while his uncle could only watch having been chained to a cross, "STOP please STOP" Vernon begged haven been put through what had seemed like hours of watching his beloved wife die. "Oh no dearest uncle, this has only just begun!" Now shifting to Dudley he repeated the process taking much more joy in gutting him than his aunt, after stopping what had seemed like an eternity for his uncle. Harry stated "Now it's your turn." Lopping off his limbs and using whatever other methods he knew from the few horror books and movies he'd seen he tortured his uncle taking pleasure in hearing his screams after what he had put him though, and they years of neglect and abuse. I think you have learned well uncle Harry said, ending the technique watching his uncle slop to the floor in shock and horror, his eyes shifted back to their green and he walked by saying, "there is going to be some changes from now on." After the indecent harry refused to do any other chores, instead he negotiated (threatened.) the Dursleys with months of torture using his technique unless they left him alone, They agreed not wanting to enrage the demon of there own making, no longer being unfed and neglected harry over a few months began to shapen up , he grew a few inches making him a good 4 feet 5 in tall, which was pretty dang tall for an 8 going on 9 year old. He did well in school using his eyes to memorize entire works going to the library looking up anything he could learn about his eyes, going to old legends about the magic's of old, he learned Tsukuyomi was actually the name of a Shinto god or goddess, who controlled the moon, fitting he thought since he controlled everything in that technique, his kind of own moon.

A few weeks later he now in dudleys second bedroom, was dreading sleep, for as long as he could remember he had the same nightmare, of a cold cruel laugh and a woman screaming for him all he could see was a sickly green light before waking in a pool of sweat. However he knew there wasn't much he could do so he closed his eyes, breathing in and out as he learned from books of meditation he drifted to sleep. Fluttering his eyes awake which was strange as he had just fallen asleep he slowly rose. Noticing he was in some kind of white room with no real walls or floor, just everything white, when suddenly he felt as if someone were staring at him, he turned to them only to Gasp in shock, in front of him had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with flowing black hair that seemed to suck in the light from the room to her perfect angled face that seemed to radiate power and nobility, to her body which was perfectly proportioned with curves in all the right places. She was wearing a red kimono with moving black flames gracing its sides, she smiled at him gently when he heard "**Hello my dear Harry. My name is Amaterasu**."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: As always reviews are welcome, also gonna do my disclaimer :L I don't own anything. xD  
**"Regular speech"  
"_Mind talk/Sharingan techniques"  
_**"Spells/Amaterasu speech"**  
**And as always enjoy! :D**

**Harry Potter: Child of the Sun  
ch.2 Training and Introductions**

Harry stared in shock looking at the Goddess in front in him, slapping himself to snap out of his trance he bowed slightly, "Lady Amaterasu as in the Sun Goddess Amaerasu." Giggling slightly at him she replied "**Yes I'm known as the Sun Goddess, one of the original Gods to spawn after Kami and Yami formed from humanity and the birth of magic." **Harry still in mild shock asked the obvious, "Well what is it you want from me?" "**That my dear will be answered now, after I inform you of how you received your gifts and there purpose," Said Amaterasu.**

** "At the dawn of humanity with the powers of the Old ones still fresh, the Ambient magic or Chakra as they called it cumulated in a form, a mighty beast known as the Juubi (Ten tails), originally meant to bring balance to the earth the beast became corrupted when a high priest known as Kaguya stole the power of chakra from it giving birth to the use of magic as you know today, giving this power to her son she became corrupt from it, calling herself the Rabbit Goddess, the people grew fearful of her, causing her even more grief, Her son Hagaromo, known as the Sage of Six Paths to the people, began to spread the use of Chakra to others, giving birth to Chakra users or Shinobi as theu called themselves with this the Juubi became even more enraged causing mass chaos and death throuoght the lands, the Sage seeing the plight of the people decided to Seal it away becoming the first Jinchuriki (power of the human sacrifice) and bringing peace to his world."**

** "However that peace could not last for his two sons, each inheriting one form of his power, the Eldest held the power of his Eyes, the Reinnegan, a gift from Kami herself, however it's form had shifted becoming crimson with a swirl pattern, this was the first ever Mangekyo Sharnigan, what yo have been blessed with my dear Harry, the other brother Held the power of the Sages body, bringing unmatched strength and longevity, these two brothers were everything to each other until the Sage on his deathbed after splitting the Juubi into nine parts known as the Bijuu (tailed beast), chose a successor in the younger brother who believed in love over might, this of course angered the elder of the two causing a rift, they fought for the title and while the younger prevailed the damage had been done, their decendents the ones who called themselves Uchiha and Senju would bear that curse for a Long time, hundreds of years passed with the Senju splitting in two the branch who called themselves the Uzumaki clan, and the Uchiha who held onto their hate unknowingly cursing themselves as the curse of the sharingan the curse of hatred born from their own loss, consumed them. **

**Until two were born, there names still live on today Hashirama Senju the god of Shinobi, and Madara Uchiha master of the Sharingan, the two became friends against all odds and planned to unite the clans together under a village, this became the first of the great shinobi nations Konohagakure no sato (the Village hidden in the leaves) with the combined might of the Senju and Uchiha many other clans joined, the Hyuga, Aburame, Nara, and Yamanaka to name a few, following their example other villages formed, the mightiest became known as the five great hidden villages, Iwa (rock), Suna (sand), Kiri(mist), Kumo(cloud), and Konoha (fire). However peace could not last, Madara left the village after his own clan disowned him, his friend Hashirama begged him to return, Madara refused and they fought, the battle last days litteraly reashaping the landscape, which later became known as the final valley, Hashirama ellegedly killed madara in the conflict after he had summoned the Kyuubi (Nine Tails) Mightiest of the Bijuu to assist him, controlling him with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which he had gained from his brother, Izuna after he had died in battle. Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki, seeing this she sealed the kyuubi in herself, becoming the first Kyuubi Jinchuriki and setting the precedent for the other Bijuu to be treated the same herded like cattle and sealed for power, this repeated for a century, 3 Great wars were fought and many died in the conflict spreading hatred and mistrust. **

"**Kami finnaly interviened choosing a chosen one to bring peace to the world she chose one known as Uzumaki Naruto third Kyuubi Jinchuruki after his mother Kushina uzumaki died from a surprise attack by an uchiha during childbirth, calling himself Madara he set loose the kyuubi on the village, which it leveled in it's hate from being sealed for decades like a mindless beast. After naruto's father Minato Namikaze sealed the beast in his own son killing himself in the process, the third Hokage (fire shadow) leader before Minato and student of the senju brothers Hashirama and Tobirama, announced naruto's status as a sacrifice, cursing him to years of abuse and loneliness even if he thought it was the right thing. Naruto growning up never gave up and fought against all odds, winning again and again getting stronger; he prevailed against madara and brought the world peace, dying with his brother in all but blood Sasuke Uchiha."**

Harry intereupting the Goddess with a burning question that had been on his mind said "While this is all amazing I don't understand why I am here?" Amaterasu smiled kindly at him "**I was about to tell you young one, you should understand the power you now wield first." "For millennia the world forgot about the shinobi, the art of chakara manipulation dying out in favor of magic, using a focus like a staff or wand and words of power to control the primeval force, You my dear are kami's next chosen the dark lord Voldemort who had killed yout parents, Lily and James potter, will rise again and you must stop him. I vollunteerd myself to do this, in doing so I have become your godly parent, gifting you the power over all flames and enhancing your second sharingan power, which you haven't discovered yet with even more abilities." She said looking at his reaction.**

Harry was in shock for years all he had wanted was a loved one, someone to hold him and tell him everything would be alright, he could remember his birth mother, a beauty with the same eyes as his own but with crimson red hair, and his father, who he looked just like. But this was a Goddess! A Goddess! Saying she wanted him the freak, to be her own child. Tearing up he ran at her taclking her in a hug still not really believing his ears. Amaterasu smiling gently at him borught him in her loving arms cooing at him gently and rocking him like he was a baby, which he was, he was Her child now. And nothing would take him away from her if she had her way. **" Yes harry I am now your mother, at your birth I had changed your magical core, where your magic is replenished and controlled with a part of my own, giving you your fire affinity and making it so that I could contact you when the time was right." **"Mommy" said Harry making amaterasu Smile at him. "you mentioned my eyes as being the Sharingan, well what are they?" Amaterasu taking harry and putting him gently in her lap started explainging.

**"The Sharingan or Copy Wheel Eye is the kekkei genkai (bloodline trait) of the uchiha clan, given to them by the Sage of six paths, it allows the user to Copy anything they see and memorize everything they encounter with perfect clairiety it can also see through illusions and allows the user to cast illusions on others it evolves from one tomae to three which you now posses giving you a fully matured sharingan. Howevr you have also just unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan or the Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye, giving you all of the power of the normal sharingan and enhancing them. Also it gives you access to three techiniques which were a gift from three of the Gods themselves, Tsukuyomi gave them her power, which casts the ultimate illusion where inside a day to even a week may pass, outside however it may only be a few seconds. The second which is my own gift allows you to summon my black flames, which burn for 7 days and nights and cannot be put out except by the caster or another Mangekyo user, I believe harry that this power may become even stronger if you combine it with your affinity. And the final power is a gift from my brother Susanoo (God of Storms) which sommons an spectral warrior that surrounds and defends you from all attacks, each one being unique to the caster, however my dear these come at a cost or the more you use the Mangekyo the more the light fades from your life, in other words you become blind." **Harry gasps at this clutching her kimono. "But mother I don't want to become blind. No matter what strength I gain from it."

Amaterasu pats his head gently and eases his worry by telling him there is a way to not go blind. **"it's alright my Harry for you can counteract the effects by transferring anothers eyes to your own, it just so happens that yami-sama (goddess of darkness) has given me the brother set to your own," **she held up a cylinder with two eyes inside, the patter of which is a series of intersecting ellipses kind of like an atom molecule he had seen in a diagram. **"These eyes belonged to sasuke uchiha, who after transferring them with the ones you now possess gained the Eternal Mangekyo. What you will now be getting harry, it will take you a night to get used to them after which I will be training you. Teaching you how to manipulate your magic and use your sharingan." **Now my dear you must rest kissing his forhead and laying his head on her lap she bagan to hum a lullaby while harry bisfully began to droop, sleep the one thing in mind to the soft tune.

Harry awoke to the sun almost caressing him with its light, suddnely he shot out of bed remembering the events from last night, almost dismissing it as a dream until he heard his mothers voice in his head wishing him a good morning **"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" "**I slept well mother, are my eyes ready?" "**Yes dear go to the bathroom and activate them" **she said smiling at his excitement, he rushed to the bathroom chanelling his magic to his eyes they shifted to a new form, it looked like a combined form of the other two, the elipses were more defined leading to a black outline aroung the iris, the shruiken lost it's curve becoming a straight sliver triangle with a hollow center (**AN: for a better picture look up Sasukes eternal.**) gasping at this he willed them to spin, creating a windmill effect, smirking at how awesome it looked he whooped in joy, having the abilities of the Gods was a great boon, "So mom, how are you going to train me?" Harry asked getting a gentle chuckle out of her, "**Well harry why don't you cast a tsukuyomi, make sure your staring yourself in the eyes when you do." **

Harry did so casting the technique on himself the world began to shift becoming the familiar red skyscape within a barren land "**You are a god here dear, so all you must do is will me to be with you" **she said smirking at him. Harry facepalmed at the simplicity of it and willed the Goddess to his plain, she arrived and began to go over what they would learn, for while he could spend a week here every day he couldn't physically train his body, as this is all in his mind however he could practice his magic and sharingan here, as this was a representation of his mind, and mind is king to magic. So they began his training spending a few days training his magic and sharingan powers after which she would teach him general knowledge while he would work out and practice his meditation, this would be repeated day after day until it became the norm, while he couldn't use his mangekyo techinques in the real world for fear of causing untold destruction he experimented with them in tsukuyomi, easily learning amaterasu much to the goddesses joy and awakinging his susanoo, which he would practice with against the goddess, who would try and break it over and over using her flames. Quickly two years had past and harry became mighty with his sharingan, Amaterasu stating he was a true heir of Itachi and Sasuke, making him beam at her.

And so a fateful week when he turned 11 the young sharingan bearer heard a tapping on the window, going to it he opened it finding an owl bearing a letter, the owl hopped instide sticking he leg out to him as if saying it was his, grabbing it gently he saw It was addressed to him even getting his exact location in the house correct, he then unfolded it and read, allowing his mother to hear his thoughts through there bond.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall. _

Harry, excited to be going to a school for Magic like his birth parents, gushed at his mother before flipping the page and reading what was required for the school and where to acquire it, a place called Diagon Alley behind the leaky caldron in London. Quickly writing his acceptance he then gave the letter to the owl attaching it as he had seen the other, the owl then flew off to deliver it. Going downstairs to tell his _Relative_s of his departure he told them he would not be returning. He then took a cab to London using the money he got from doing odd jobs around the house, arriving at the Leaky Caldron which he notices not everyone saw, he entered the little pub, taking not of the people dressed in robes and wearing in his opinion ridiculas colors and styles, shaking his head he heard his mom tell him to go ask the barkeep for info on how to get to the alley, nodding his head at her he walked toward a balding man cleaning some cups whose nametag read "Tom". "Exuse me sir but can I ask how to get to the alley?" Tom looking up at him saw a young man he would guess at 11 or 12 years of age, he had Wild black hair with the most amazing emerald eyes he had seen in a while, gasping at this he replied "Yes young man it's right past the back door, may I ask who is asking?"

"Harry, Harry Potter" replied harry, speaking in a loudish tone to make sure he was heard, everything froze at this as everyone in the pub turned to look at him, eyes going to his forehead where the famous scar was visible, everyone then rushed him introducing themselves and trying to shake his hand or touch him. Therefore pissing off his mother who was observing this through his eyes, seeing his distress Tom told the croud to scram or risk being kicked out. The people dispersed allowing harry to regain his breath, looking at Tom who was giving him a sympathetic look he asked "What the Blazes was that!?" Replying to him "Well Mr. Potter your famous in the wizarding world for your defeat of you-know-who," "you know who?" Harry asked questioningly as he already knew the name of the dark lord from his mother when they discussed his birth parents, Tom replied in a hushed voice "We do not speak his name from the fear it gives us."

Harry snorted at the foolish thought of fearing a name of all things. He then allowed tom to lead him to the alley, tapping his wand on pieces of the wall the bricks began to shift, revealing a large alley reminiscent of 18th century London in its grandeur, "Welcome to Diagon Alley Mr. Potter" said tom smiling at the awe he saw in the young man, he suggested to him that he should visit Greengotts the wizard bank, taking care to tell him to respect the creatures running it, known as Goblins, he nodded to the barman setting off to the huge white marble building in the center walking up he saw words inscribed on the door

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

Smirking at this Harry entered the atrium bowing the goblin guard earing a surprised nod back as he went to the first open teller "Master Goblin, my name is Harry Potter and I was told to come here to see if I had funds here?" said harry respectively, the goblin shocked at the respect he received recovered quickly and said "Mr. Potter did you not know about you accounts here? You are from a most respected family, you were one of our founding accounts" replied the goblin shocking young Harry with this information, looking the teller in the eye he told him he had never heard of this, sneering at that statement he called for a messenger goblin to get the Potter account manager, some Bloodmane he heard. A few minutes later an older looking Goblin with a fierce disposition came walking up to him "Greeting Heir Potter I am account manager Bloodmane, I have been your families account manager since the time of your great grandfather, Marcus Potter." "Greetings Master Bloodmane it is my honor to meet you replied Harry, bowing slightly as his mother taught him." The old goblin smirked at him telling him to follow him to his private offices, he went passed the atrium walking a good ways he doors on the sides getting larger and larger the father they went, finally they arrived at a door embresseled with the name _Potter_ on the front, leading him inside harry went to the nearest chair waiting to be asked to seat, this made the Goblin even more surprised as wizards rarely gave them an ounce of respect. Leading them to not make as much a profit as they might should have.

Telling the young wizard to sit down he went to business asking where he had been and why he had not known of his accounts, Harry replied to him telling him his life at the Dursleys and his discovery of magic from Sylas, the old Goblin pondered this and informed the young heir that he should have been receiving account statements from when he entered primary as he was the sole heir of a Most Noble and Ancient house, one of the few among that status left among the wizard nobility, this of course shocked him, and made his mother smirk as she had purposefully kept it from him.

And so both him and the Goblin went over his accounts, informing him of his main family vault, which was locked until he became lord of his house, and his trust fund, set up for his education by his birth parents, Harry going over all of this basked in his vast wealth, he was shocked as he learned the conversion rate from Galleons which was the highest form of currency to pounds was 1 to 100 as in 1 Galleon equaled 100 pounds. And he had Millions of them. Millions! Harry finally getting over his shock asked Bloodmane if there was a way to be emancipated early, smirking at him Bloodmane informed him that he could indeed as he was the last of his house, asking a messenger goblin to bring him the potter family ring the old goblin then produced a basin with a blade attached to the top, the messenger returned with an ornate ring, made of white gold the top was set in a black obsidian, with a golden phoenix and griffon tied in battle blazed in top, a snake wrapping around there feet.

"Now Mr. Potter you will need to place the ring in the basin then spill your blood on it, this will allow the ring to test you and see if you are worthy to become the lord of the house." Harry without hesitation slit his arm against the blade allowing it to spill onto the ring, the ring then flashed onto his right ring finger resizing to fit it perfectly, "Congratulations Lord Potter" said Bloodmane bowing his head slightly toward him, bowing in return Harry thanked him for his time and asked if he could now see the main vault, Bloodmane nodded and asked a younger looking Goblin who introduced himself as Griphook, lead him to a cart when descended to the depths of the bank "Lord potter as your family is one of the original account holders here at Greengotts your vault is at the deepest, so you had best be ready for a long ride." And long it was though Harry rather enjoyed it as it reminded him of a roller coaster, they arrived at a massive door, the same crest that was on his ring in the middle, Griphook informed him that to enter all he need do was place his ring on the crest, as he did this the Door swung open giving way to a massive cavern, one side filled with large mounds of Galleons, and quite a few silver and gold coins, which he learned were called Sickles and Knuts.

The rest of the cavern was filled with books and artifacts which included jewelry to weapons, browsing through them all he picked up a large trunk which was feather light and went to fetch a few books which included a sword style known only as "Bloody Whirlpool" which was written in Japanese, and he also found a shortsword around 3 ft in length, which was made with blackened steel with golden embroidery on the hilt and pommel, (imagine a thinner Gladius with an elaborate rapier style handle :D) also picking up books on the mind art Occlumency and Legilimency, and a few battle spellbooks and books on runes that were written by his ancestors, he returned to Griphook with his trunk which he goblin asked if he wished to shrink for him, learning he could will it back to size he happily agreed, after leaving the bank he returned to the pub renting a room for a few nights, saving his shopping for later as it was 3 days till September 1st, in the privacy of his room he began reading his books him mother assisting him with it as he assimilated the sword style and basic concepts to his brain, practicing in his mind he quickly mastered it and leaned to wield the blade with both hands as he had yet to purchase a wand. When July 31st came Harry went to do the rest of his shopping, returning to Greengotts to get a linked coin purse to his vaults, going first to the bookstore he bought all the books that were on the list and to the advice of his mother books on the families of wizarding Britain, going from there he visited the other stores getting his writing supplies and other menial items, after doing so he took a break for lunch eating at a local Italian restaurant.

Checking his list and seeing all he was missing was an animal, his robes and wand harry then went to some pet shop which had all kinds of owls and other exhotic creatures, walking inside he felts some pull towards the snake section walking along hearing the snakes hissing compaints towards overzealous customers harry chuckled at their blatant threats of biting the staring people, however he was soon drawn to a snake that was alone, it had purple scales with strange patters across it forming a kind of web, with the designs forming tomoes on top of the creatures head, the snake had amber eyes, with a mouth full of sharp fangs, four of which were longer than the others, walking towards it he greeted it in hushed whispers, remembering Bloodmane's warning about parseltounge, he snake language being a mark of a Dark wizard to the public _"Greetings noble serpant, I am Harry Potter, I couldn't help but notice your majesty from afar" _ the snake, shocked at this replied _"A Speaker! It is my honor my lord to be in thy preceance I can see you are mighty, much more so than these other fools,. _

_My species is an anchient one, some members of my clan say as far back as the age of Shinobi. My name is Naga; I am a female of my species imported here from Japan." _

_"Greetings Naga, may I have the honor of you becoming my familiar; I feel a strange pull towards you." _

Naga replied with enthusiasm "_Of course young one! I would love to be your companion."_ Asking the clerk to come retrieve her Naga slipped from his grasp slithering up Harry's leg wrapping around under his shirt resting her head on his shoulder, when he was about to check out a snowy owl suddenly swooped onto his other shoulder softly hooting at him as if asking him if she too could join, he smiled at her and asked the vlerk to ring her up as well. Walking out with his new friends, he then went to the wand shop Olivanders to receive his wand.

Walking in the mildly lit room he suddenly turned sensing a presence behind him, drawing his blade from its strap at the back, hidden from view under his shirt, "Ah young Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you here" the man he presumed was Olivander said, talking about his birth parents coming to get their own wands and how the wand chooses the wizard, he inclined his head at the man and when he was asked which hand he preferred he replied left as he like to use his sword more with the right, and it just seemed right to him. Olivander then began giving him wands, telling him to wave them or see if he got a "Reaction" from any after about an hour of trying every wand in the store Olivander then told him to wait while he went in the back, coming back he informed him this was a wand made from holly and a phoenix feather, holding It he felt a warm feeling but nothing special before it was snatched away, sighing Olivander informed him he would craft him a new wand from scratch, telling harry to follow him inside his supply room where a wall was lined with woods he told harry to walk along it, telling him if he got a reaction he stopped at a Dark wood, Mahogany, Olivander told him, Nice and supple good for all branches of magic, he then told him to pick the cores, which were in jars, He followed along until he felt two equal pulls picking a jar filled with some pure white liquid and a feather which was as black as the night, Basilisk Venom and a Feather from a Midnight Phoenix, born from a Solar Eclipse, Olivander explained, telling Harry to return in an hour Harry then left to go get his robes.

Walking in Madam Malkin's harry gasped suddenly as he spotted a girl his age getting sized, she had shiny black hair that was tied in a strange ponytail that stuck straight from her head, coal black eyes set in a face that reminded him of his mother, a type of beauty that couldn't be expected from anyone less than a Goddess, and a lithe body that had a good amount of curves considering they were 11 and still developing, she was getting fitted in robes of midnight black, and was talking silently with the dresser that was assisiting her, eye ticking at his snickering mother who was amused at his star struck expression he gathered his courage and introduced himself, "Grettings my name is Harry Potter, might I know your name fair maiden." Turning to look at him her face shifted pink for a second, before returning to its earlier look of indifference.

"Hello Harry Potter, my name is Satsuki Mcdowell." She said, voice calm and cool as she lightly smiled as Harry kissed her hand, "the pleasure is mine to meet such a beauty." Harry replied thanking his mom for making him read those romance novels when he got bored, after there introduction they sat and talked while there robes were being made, talking about Hogwarts and other menial things, he learned she too was starting her first year and promised to meet her on the train tomorrow, after getting his robes he kissed her hand again, making her lightly giggle at him while he said good evening, waving bye at him she walked away while he went back to Olivanders to get his want, walking in The wandmaker again appeared out of thin air holding a box out for him, opening it he gasped at it's design, the almost black wood had flames carved in it meeting an inlaid basilisk and phoenix locked in eternal conflict on the end, grasping it he felt a heat envelop his body, black sparks shot out from the tip as the room was bathed in an aura of power, catching his breathe Olivander regained his whits and he asked harry for 20 Galleons and payment, harry happily paid with purchasing a wand holster which strapped to his wrist, after thanking the man again harry returned to his room, thinking of the day and the midnight haired beauty he had met in the robe shop.

**AN: Thanks again guys! And suggestions or questions you have your welcome to ask, and once again hoped you enjoyed it!**

Thanks for reading,  
Itachihero


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Another chapter for you all, this most likely is the last daily update, since I soon start school and am looking for work, however I still plan on updating at least once a week! Maybe more, it all depends on how much spare time I have, also for those who keep up with Naruto, if you're wondering why I didn't use kishi's new Kaguya ark…. Hahahahaha it's stupid. xD and makes no sense, I myself think kishi didn't plan jack after the first series and the ending, and is now pulling BS out of his ass. But I digress, I'm keeping pretty close to canon HP mainly because I think it's a well-paced story, probably going to end it around the 6****th**** book, but that's all I gotta say, read and enjoy! **

"Regular speech"  
"_Mind talk/Sharingan techniques"  
_**"Spells/Amaterasu speech"**

**Harry Potter: Child of the Sun  
ch. 3 Trains and Idiots**

Harry awoke the next morning of September 1st ready to begin his new life, he was going to a new school, one where he wouldn't be ousted for his powers, and hopefully one where he could have true friends thinking of the kind if indifferent girl he met last night. His mother bid him good morning and reminded him to do his morning stretches and exercises, as this was no time to slack off. After doing his morning rituals he began to get ready seeing as it was 9oclock he was in no rush, after getting everything packed and double checking all of his things, he took Hedwig who was now resting in her cage and calling Naga to him he set out, asking Tom how to get to the station he showed him the easiest route, using the so called Floo Network, which used magical fire currents linked by fireplaces, calling out his destination he arrived at the station, and activating his sharingan putting his eyes under a simple illusion to make it seem as if they were the normal green, a trick he learned the previous night after browsing through a charms book, he began searching for the Platform.

After about ten minutes of searching he spotted a large family of magic users, he knew this one because his sharingan saw there magic levels, also they were dressed in robes, all of them bearing red hair and bustling through the woman he assumed was the mother, a plump woman with a overbearing expression on her face, began shouting at the top of her lungs, "these muggles hmph! What was the name of the platform again Ginerva?"

"Platform 9and3/4 mum," the youngest replied, a young girl he would guess was around 10 in age, Harry staring at the audacity of shouting this in a train station full of people. Just shook his head at them and moved on, spotting a magical barrier in between platforms 9 and 10 he walked through it passing through it he saw a scarlet train engine, and a large crowd pf parents and their children beside it, saying there final goodbyes. Harry thus began to look for Satsuki, as they promised to sit together, browsing through the crowd he spottited her with who assumed to be her mother, a gorgeous looking woman with dirty blond hair tied in an ornate ponytail, walking up to them he snuck behind Satsuki, tapping her on the shoulder "Yes may I hel-Harry!"

She said spotting him, bringing him into a light hug with him returning it, gently smiling at him she turned to her mother, "mother this is Harry Potter, a new friend I met yesterday at Madam Malkin's," bowing to the woman harry said "It's nice to meet you Milady, it's clear where your daughter inherited her beauty." Smiling at him she replied "It's nice to meet a friend of my daughter, your actually her first real friend she's introduced to me, my name is Eva McDowell." Returning the bow and smiling slyly at her daughter, whose cheeks dusted pink for a second, "now I believe you should go find a compartment child, before the tide rushes in and you get trample." Hugging her mother goodbye and receiving a kiss on the cheek in return, Harry and Satsuki entered the train, waving a last goodbye at Eva and going to find an empty compartment, finding one without much hassle Harry then assisted Satsuki with her trunk, and after stowing it away on the racks up top put his next to her, sitting opposite one another Satsuki then noticed Naga who was laying in Harry's lap napping.

"Harry why do you have a snake," "This is Naga my familiar, she's from an ancient species and is has already become a precious friend." Harry replied stroking her scales, Naga looking at Satsuki with her eyes told Harry, "_This is a fine specimen hatchling, and she would make a great mate for you." _Harry who's eye began to twitch at both the comment, and his mother's own snickering, saying she had a point, told Satsuki that Naga liked her and said she would allow her to pet her scales, while she did this he also introduced her to Hedwig, who had been sleeping peacefully, Hedwig hooted at her and nipped her finger, Harry informed Satsuki this was her way of saying she liked her, giggling softly at snowy, she began to stroke her feathers, earning a soft coo in return, they began to talk about mundane things such as how their week was and the like, eventually asking each other about their past.

Satsuki informed Harry of her past, how she was raised from a minor pureblood house, her father dying from a sudden disease when she was 4 and her mother raising her on her own ever since, Harry in turn told her of his relatives not going into too much detail about how they treated him, but Satsuki say the pain in his eyes and didn't press the subject. He also told her how he had found someone he called a mother two years ago and how she meant everything to him and he considered her his real mom, but how he would never forget the sacrifice his birth parents did for him, and that they two would hold a place in his heart.

This brought a smile to Amaterasu's face as she willed the sun to shine brighter in warmth for a second, showing Harry how much his words brought her joy, the two so absorbed in their talks never noticed the train begin moving, nor did they notice all the people walking by their compartment, looking in on them before moving on, all of a sudden the door burst open, shattering the peace they had become accustomed to and also making them wary of whoever would be so rude. In came a boy he recognized from the family of redheads, wearing faded and patched robes, with many freckles on his face and what had appeared to be a smudge of dirt on his cheek, introducing himself as Ron Weasley, Satsuki introduced herself, putting on her face of cold indifference and staring at him with her dark eyes, Ron who was intimidated by such a move just nodded at her, and wiping off the dirt stain with his hand stuck it out for harry to shake, sneering at him Harry did so reluctantly and wiping his hand on the seat cushion introduced himself to the boy "My name is Harry Potter," this of course caused Ron to gasp and automatically shift his eyes to his forhead searching for the famous scar.

Irritating harry even more his eye twitching, "It's rude to stare, did your parents not teach you the meaning of the term having manners?" this brought a scowl to Ron's face as he glared at him, "Well you should be used to it being the famous Boy-who-Lived after all, not knowing harry grew up with Muggles." Well I am not used to it, harry told him off before shifting back to his calm expression, not wanting to be as rude as the red head both Harry and Satsuki engaged him in conversation. Asking him about his family learning that he had 5 elder brothers and a younger sister, stating that he would grow to hopefully outshine them looking at Harry with a glint in his eye. Harry noticing this became weary of him.

Knowing that fame has a price, mainly fan-girls and vultures trying to claw their way to the top using him as a stepping stone. Satsuki then asked him what house he would like to be in, having read about Hogwarts and it's 4 houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor their main traits being cunning, intelligence, loyalty and bravery.

He snorted saying "The house system only brings division among the populace; however I think I will most likely be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." With Satsuki nodding her head in agreement. This caused Ron to gasp saying "But Slytherin is where all Dark wizards come from, the house of slimy snakes and Death eaters!" Naga, having heard this raised her head and hissed at him, bearing her fangs on the now terrified Ron backed towards the door of the compartment calling Harry the next Dark Lord, this irritated Satsuki for some reason and in a flash of anger she slapped the poor boy in the face, causing a red mark to appear on his face, shocked for a second Ron recovered and snarled at the brunette and raised his hand to punch her.

Harry reacting quickly kicked Ron into the door with a boot to the torso. Regaining his footing Harry then began to flex is Magic, causing him to be encased in an aura of darkness and the room to start shaking, terrified Ron ran past the amazed Satsuki, calling out that he would get his soon. Satsuki then asked harry what he had done and he explained it, "well what you do is allow your magic to overflow from its core enveloping the area in your excess power, the mightier the magic output the greater the effect, it was also known as killing intent and has been used by warriors for millennia to showcase their power and avoid conflicts."

After the king of all things idiotic left, Harry and Satsuki resumed their talk, Harry talking about his familiar bond with Naga while Satsuki stroked her scales, making the snake hiss comfortably, when they were again interrupted this time by a knock on the door, getting up and opening it Harry found himself face to face with two cute girls, who looked to be the same age as him, as he helped him with their trunks Satsuki asked why they just arrived, as the train had been on its way for a good hour, the girls replied saying they left their compartment after it was taken over by a blond haired ponce and his two bodyguards, they said that he would most likely follow and that they wanted someone to help deal with him, with the two of them Harry and Satsuki looking the part they then introduced himself, the Blond one with crystal blue eyes and a good figure was named Daphne Greengrass, a pureblooded witch from a young noble family, the dark browned hair girl introduces herself as Tracey Davis, from the minor house of Davis, a half-blooded witch herself, after this the door was suddenly opened again. This time a pale blond-headed boy stepped in flanked by two dark haired boys who looked like gorillas but this would be an insult to said animal.

The blond stepped forwards with a superior look on his face and said. "Im Draco Malfoy, from the Noble house of Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle, I demand these two return to my compartment as I was not done talking to them." Leering at Daphne who sneered right back at him, Harry seeing how uncomfortable Daphne was with this stood up and blocked his view, not bowing his head in the slightest and looking at Malfoy like he was trash he introduced himself "I'm Harry Potter, and the Most Noble and Ancient house of potter, and I would appreciate if you left these young ladies alone, clearly they don't like your company not that I blame them." Shocking both Daphne and Tracey with just who they had been talking too, Malfoy turning red in either embarrassment or anger, perhaps both snarled at Harry "What I do with them is none of your business Potter, I just wish Greengrass would come keep me company, it's why she is here after all." Making the girls swell in anger and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

Picking the ponce up by his collar and drawing his wand on the Crabbe and Goyle, he snarled at him "You will never speak to her like that again in my presence, flashing his sharingan at him causing Malfoy to see and illusion of him being castrated by all those present aside from his loyal cronies," Almost wetting himself in fear Draco bounded from the apartment, harry flinging them out after him with a brandish of his wand, returning to his seat he was hugged by a greatful Daphne, Harry retuning it stating it was no problem.

Seeing this caused a feeling of Irritation to flash in Satsuki, why she didn't really know but she did know that she didn't like seeing the pretty blond so close to Harry, coughing lightly in her hand to break them up she asked both Tracy and Daphne which house they would wish to be in, both replying Slytherin as it was the house most of their family had been in, with both Harry and Satsuki nodding agreement, suprising the girls as they thought that Harry, being a Potter would want to be in Gryffindor, of which his family was famous. Harry stated that he didn't know his family but he did know that to get ahead in life it required might and cunning, which was the main trait Slytherin wished in his house. After making small talk for a bit the once again heard a knock at the door, opeining it they were greeted with a Bushy haird witch who had an air of arrogance about her, as if she knew everything you didn't, and a meek looing boy who was almost hiding just by standing still the witch stepped up and spoke, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom, he has lost his toad and we have been searching the train for it, have you seen it," stepping forward Harry replied.

"No we have not, my name is Harry Potter, and this is Satsuki McDowell, pointing to her, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, gesturing to both of them, might I suggest asking an elder student to summon it for you?" Gasping at him Hermione replied "Harry Potter! I've read all about you, I know all of your adventures and abilities from your stories!" Harry furrowed his brow at her and replied "Lies all of them, you should not believe everything you read miss Granger, for that will lead to blind following and ignorance, Hermione huffed at him and left, Neville following like a loyal puppy after her, shutting the compartment Harry returned to his seat making small talk with the girls who asked about his past, sharing about the same as he had with Satsuki the replied in kind, Daphne talking about how she was raised to be a perfect Pureblood Princess, and Tracey talking of how she was raised to make good connections for her family to rise in status, and how they ignored this as it would require them to treat people like Malfoy with kindness, to which Harry and agreed.

After another hour or so of a comfortable ride, getting to know each other better and just enjoying each other's company the train finally arrived at Hogsmead station, after being told to leave there things Naga slithered around Harry's abdomen hiding herself, getting off the train the group was met with who had to be the tallest man they had ever seen with a booming voice he announced, "Firs' Years this way, Firs Years Fol'ow me to the B'oats" Following who had to be a giant Harry and the girls got into a boat together with the four of them, after everyone was inside the man Hagrid he called himself, pushed off and set about to a Large archway with vines hanging from it, the other boats following of their own accord. Reaching the Archway Hagrid told them all to put there heads down, everyone aside from Harry and Satsuki complied, the two of them noticed Hagrid not doing so which meant there was no way that it would make a difference, Tracey and Daphne realizing this blushed in embarrassment.

After passing through they were greeted with a magnificent site, a grand castle on a cliff, the castle was Gothic in style with many arch's and terraces on its surface and grand towers shooting out from its side arriving at the bank of the lake Hagrid led them to a grand entryway where a stern looking woman wearing robes of forest green was awaiting them, "Greetings new students I am Professor McGonogall, transfiguration teach and deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts," she introduced herself as her voice though stern was welcoming, warning the student that there would be no funny business and informed them that they would be sorted into houses shortly, going over each house and waiting patiently for them to stop the discussions born from this, slipping into the Great Hall the first years then broke off into groups talking about how they would be sorted, with Ron saying they would have to fight a Troll, Hermione naming every spell she ever read about, and Malfoy bragging about how he would get on the Quidditch team as he was taught how to fly at a young age, even if first years aren't allowed, this made Ron angry for some reason he then insulted Malfoy's father Calling him a Death eater, this in turn made Malfoy insult Ron's family, stating they couldn't even afford to send him to school.

"Look its twiddle Dee and twiddle Dumber." Harry said nudging Satsuki towards them , making her giggle at the morons, this is what McGonogall walked in on, her stern face becoming even sterner somehow leading to Weasley and Malfoy breaking apart their argument over houses, Leading them into the Great Hall four long tables filled with students waiting for them, another long table filled with the faculty at the head of the room, ornate windows behind them, on the ceiling was a grand view of the sky outside which Hermione informed everyone in range was charmed to be that way. Standing up next to an old hat, McGonogall brought out a list and waited; suddenly the hat split forming a mouth and began to sing of all things.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
_

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone broke into cheer when it finished and Headmaster Dumbledoor, Rose from his high chair and told Mcgonogall begin the sorting, after which she began reading from the list, a Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot going to Hufflepuff, Terry Boot, Su li, and a Indian twin named Padma Patil going to Ravenclaw, the other twin going to Griffindoor, and a few others going each other way, Tracey, Daphne and Satsuki all went to Slytherin where they were greeted with cheer, Weasley being put in Gryffindor with his brothers, and finally Harry himself and Malfoys sorting, Malfoy went first, getting the hat put on his head and remaining quiet for a minute, turning redder and redder before the Hat finally shouted "Gryffindor!" Leading Malfoy to curse it and demand a resorting "Go sit down boy!" harry screamed at him, flaring his magic after Malfoy looked like he would strike McGonagall, running away from Harry Malfoy sat at the end of the first table, far away from the other Gryffindor's who were just as weary of him,

Nodding to Harry McGonagall continued down then list, coming to Harry's name last which caused everyone to pay rapt attention chief among them Professor Dumbledoor, and a Greasy haired professor wearing all black, walking up to hit he felt his mother cut off their connection and lock his memories of them and his sharingan away, feeling the hat on his head he sensed a presence enter his mind "_hmm difficult, you have the traits of all the houses Mr. potter, but you would do quite well in Gryffindor or Slytherin,"_ the now known sentient hat informed Harry, _"I would prefer to go to Slytherin where my cunning and strength would suite me best," _Harry told the Hat, giving a mental nod the hat screamed "Slytherin!" much too the shock off all except his new group of friends.

Joining them at the table everyone clapped for him, the Slytherin's being most vocal as they never expected the Boy-Who-Lived to be in their house, the Greasy haired professor joining them with a calculating look on his face, Getting out of his seat the Headmaster beamed at all of the student and faculty, greeting them and informing them of the rules, which stated banned objects and stating that the Forbidden forest was out of bounds (at this Harry snorted, earning an elbow from both Daphne and Satsuki) he told them all that this year, a Corridor on the right hand side of the Third Floor was out of bounds for those who didn't wish to die a most painful death,(at this Amaterasu laughed in Harry's mind).

After being informed off all of this he told them all to tuck in, the empty plated and goblets on the table filling with all manner of food and drink, loading his plate with a good portion, nothing too excessive Harry then noticed the same professor staring at him, his scar tingling moment after he turned to Daphne "Hey Daphne who is that man sitting next to the man in the turban?" "That's professor snape Harry, he's the Potions master and our head of house, the man in the turban is the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Quirell, though I was told he taught Muggle Studies till this year." Daphne replied to him, gently smiling while she said, causing Satsuki to narrow her eyes at her, after dinner was complete they followed the 5th year prefects, who would lead them to the common room.

Arriving at the common room Harry and the other first years were told to fall in line, after doing so the prefects whose names were Marcus Flint and Mandy Bulestroad, gave them a speech on the house of Slytherin and how they were accosted by the rest of the school aside from the Ravenclaw's who were always neutral, Telling them to stick together and never let their guard down they turned and saw Professor Snape, who introduced himself as Professor Severus Snape, giving the same speech and informing them his door was always open to his snakes if they needed advice he told them to go to bed, the boys and girls dorms on the left and right side of the opposite wall respectively, after getting a goodbye hug from all of the girls, Daphne and Satsuki lingering a bit longer he bid them goodnight going up to his dorm which he found was private he opened to a good sized room with a twin bed and wardrobe inside, his trunk already placed at the bedside, unpacking all of his things and getting changed he then began going over his school books, memorizing everything and practicing each spell in the Tsukuyomi under his mother's watchful eye, when it was finally 11'oclock he turned in saying goodnight to the Goddess feeling a gentle caress in the air in return he allowed his mind to wander and welcomed he blissful sleep, awaiting the new morrow.

**AN: Well this marks the 3****rd**** chapter of my story! I'm surprised at the reception it has gotten and am taking your advice into account, already trying to make the paragraphs shorter and easier to read, as for the Pairing well it's clearly an OC, also the Possibility of Daphne action. Which is my favorite pairing, I also wanna tell you guys that this'll probably be the standard length for my chapters, 3-4 thousand words, it's the easiest to keep together for me and I think It offers a good amount of content, also to those who can guess my inspiration for Satsuki and Eva, well here's a Cookie, welcome to the Dark Side.**

**Thanks for reading,  
Itachihero**


End file.
